


A Matter of Fact

by Lastavica



Series: Early Days [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Childhood Trauma, Clint's violent alcoholic dad, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Mentions of childhood abuse, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Red Room (Marvel), SHIELD, Scars, Sparring, Strike Team Delta (Marvel), Training, Trust, casually talking about trauma, heed the tags, just a glimpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: Natasha learns something about Clint's past. A small moment early on in their partnership at SHIELD.
Series: Early Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192205
Kudos: 9





	A Matter of Fact

Clanking weights rang out across the gym. Down at the far end, somebody was motivating themself with loud, thumping music. The staccato sound of punching bags in use accompanied the ever present low roar of the helicarrier. Two sets of bare feet padded across the floor as Natasha followed Clint to the edge of the training room. Both of them were breathing hard and sweating after a robust sparring session.

Standing at the bench against the wall, Natasha squeezed her water bottle into her mouth while Clint dug around in his duffle. Her eyes followed the movements of the two agents who had quickly occupied the mat after them. They were starting with grappling. Beside her, Clint pulled off his shirt and grabbed a towel. When Natasha looked over she noticed he had a small, perfectly round scar over his left clavical.

"That's a strange gunshot wound." She observed casually, pointing at it.

"That's 'cause it's not one." He said as he virgorously shuffled the towel over his sweaty head.

"What is it?"

"Blunt, huh?" He said with a wry half smile and tossed the towel on the bench.

She shrugged as she returned her water bottle to her bag. "You don't have to answer."

He eyed her for a second. "It's a cigarette burn."

"You don't smoke."

He chuckled ruefully. "No."

She gave him a quizzical look.

"My dad. He wasn't a nice guy. At least not when he was drunk. Which was pretty much always."

"And he did that to you?" There was no pity in her voice.

"Yup."

"Punishment?"

"Something like that." He said, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

Natasha nodded. Her upbringing had left no visible scars. But then, that was the point. No identifying marks. She was raised to be a shadow and a rumor.

"Romanoff?" Clint's voice cut through her thoughts. She realized she'd been frowning at the wall just beyond his left shoulder.

Her eyes met his. "What?"

"Nothin'." he shrugged and grabbed his water bottle. "You zoned out."

"Sorry." She pulled her bag strap onto her shoulder. "I'm going to shower."

"Alright, see ya." Clint said after her. His eyes followed her departure until a loud thud grabbed his attention. He looked over to see one of the agents pinned on his back.

He stood there, absently sucking down water, and watched the show a little while longer.


End file.
